


Ode to an Errant Curl

by tonnaree



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, a bit of silliness, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonnaree/pseuds/tonnaree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes I write silly poems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to an Errant Curl

Ode to an Errant Curl

Oh errant curl  
that springs free  
untamed   
caressing his forehead  
like a cresent of warm sunlight  
tempting fingertips to lightly brush  
your softness  
What arrogant product has  
even hoped to contain  
your auburn beauty?


End file.
